


Is this your card?

by Written_sin_is_a_written_win



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_sin_is_a_written_win/pseuds/Written_sin_is_a_written_win
Summary: Armin has a crush, but no way to break the ice. Especially with the most isolated and closed off member of the 104th. That is, until somebody breaks out a deck of cards, and Armin shows off his old hobby, card magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic is here! And what better to write about than my OTP Aruani!

Annie was sitting alone, again. Reiner and Bertholdt were outside “talking”. She knew that they were probably making out behind the barracks. She would never admit it, but she was jealous that they had found that comfort in each other.

If she was being honest, she was very lonely. Of course Reiner and Bertholdt were there for her, but lately she had been feeling like a third wheel within the only group she could trust. Without that small connection, Annie knew she was truly alone. Alone in all the ways that matter, in all the ways that kept her human.

She slowly ate her mashed potatoes, the food tasting bland as it slid down her throat. She sat alone, attending to the chore of feeding herself, and she was blissfully unaware that there was another blond in that room who knew her same loneliness.

~

Armin looked up from his unappetizing plate to see Jean fuming as Mikasa planted a light kiss on Eren’s cheek. The blonde chuckled to himself, he was glad that Eren had come to his senses where Mikasa was involved. Armin was however noticing the more openly in love they were, the less time they spent with him. He was either alone or third wheeling, and although he was happy for his friends he was not infinitely patient.

As Armin sat contemplating the scouts and his friends lives he felt the familiar knot of anxiety radiating out from his chest. He started to wish desperately to have anything to do with his hands. His gaze wandered as he fidgeted, and he came upon what he believed to be the most perfect face he'd ever seen. There was Annie, sitting alone, pushing her food around disinterested in eating it. He wanted to approach her, but his own weak nerves were stopping him from breaking the ice. Armin sat for quite some time, staring at her, memorising her features as if he would never see her again...

"Oi Armin! What do you say?" Armin jumped in his seat as his quiet contemplation was ruined by Coney as the man threw an arm around his shoulder. "So are you in?" 

"For what?" Armin sputtered, still rattled by the sudden change of pace.

"Weren't you listening? Poker."

Armin slowly smiled as he realised that his night was about to get a whole lot better.


	2. You're bluffing

Armin quickly discovered that many of his fellow cadets were in on what had quickly become a poker tournament. There would be 3 groups of 6, and the last two players of each group would go on to the final table. The cadets were excited to have a break from the stress of the world, and instead replace it with the thrill of gambling. 

After coming back from his and Bertl’s “walk” Reiner was put in charge of making the tables as to evenly spread out friends who may have thought about cheating. 

Eren and Mikasa however giggled when they realized that they had both been separated from each other and from Armin. 

“What’s so funny?” Bertholdt asked them as they broke out into a fit of laughter.

Eren responded between giggles, “Armin isn’t at either of our tables, that means we might actually have a chance.”

“You’ll see.”, Mikasa giggled. She kissed Eren then walked to set up at her own table.

People were separated, cards were dealt, and it wasn’t before long that people started to see what they had meant. In less than 7 hands Armin had swept his table and casually drifted between the two remaining tables watching his friends play. As the games started wrapping up the cadets who had fallen out started placing bets on the final table. 

The cadets remaining took their seats, Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Armin, and Christa.

Having watched each table play Armin began to analyze his opponents as the first hand was dealt. Eren won because he was overconfident, but nobody called his bluffs. Reiner had played at the same table and made it through with a set standard of what he would raise on, playing very conservatively. Mikasa and Annie had unreadable poker faces, but he could tell from watching them the subtle things that gave them away. Christa had barely squeaked by Armin's dominant victory at his table. 

As Armin played, calling and bluffing like a master, he couldn’t help but find his gaze lingering upon Annie’s cold glare. He found her shut off ways to be a fascinating puzzle, and he wanted to be the fitting piece.

It wasn’t long however before Armin, Mikasa, and Annie were all that remained. Mikasa and Annie got into a challenge over who would raise higher on a trash hand Armin had folded. In the end Annie had the better hand, just slightly pushing her past Mikasa. 

And then there were two. Two blondes with two hands, and two sets of blue eyes that reflected the same lonely longing in the depths of their being. And then there was one. They had both gone all in. Annie reveled a straight, and Armin, a full house.

People cheered, money was passed from better to better, and the two locked eyes for the first time in what to Armin felt like forever.

They sat there for a while, not moving, not talking, just staring. And in that time more information was passed between them than most people pass in a lifetime.

And then it was over, Annie stood and walked towards the door, but before she left she turned and looked back at Armin.

“Good job Arlet, I’d love to play again sometime.” 

Armin tried to stutter out a response but Annie had already left. Reiner approached him from behind and handed him his winnings.

“You did well Armin, but a little advice.” 

Armin looked surprised that Reiner would be giving him advice in gambling, when in reality Armin was the true master of the cards.

“Next time, talk to her before she leaves. She could use a guy like you right now.” And with that Reiner patted Armin on he shoulder and walked away to go find Bertholdt. 

Armin stood blushing, embarrassed at his blatantly obvious crush, and his failure to talk to Annie. It wasn’t often he was at a lack for words, then again it wasn’t often you fall head over heels for the most closed off, and in his opinion the most beautiful, girl in your squad.

He went to sleep that night wondering just how he was going to talk to Annie, and exactly what he would say.


	3. Any card will do

Armin shot out of bed, jack knifing at the waist. He knew exactly how he would get Annie’s attention. He swung his legs off of the hard mattress and slunk past the sleeping cadets. He reached into Coney’s bag and removed a deck of cards. He quickly slid it open and flicked through the deck, making sure each card was present. After ensuring all cards were accounted for, Armin pocketed the small deck and started dressing for the day.

-

When Annie arrived in the mess hall she noticed two things right away, Reiner and Bertholdt were openly holding hands, and there was a small crowd gathering around a single cadet. A cadet she had started to become a quite to find of.

She grabbed her bowl of generic oatmeal and an apple and sat away from the crowd, pretending that she wasn't watching. As she listened in she noticed that people were really starting to freak out. Drawn by her curiosity and her fondness for her fellow blonde cadet she casually walked over to the crowd.

When she arrived she saw Eren concentrated on Armin’s hands. Eren followed Armin's right hand with his eyes, only for Armin to reveal the chosen card with his left. Intrigued by his slight of hand tricks Annie stepped up quietly, awaiting Armin’s gaze. 

He smiled when he saw her standing there, without any greetings he held out his cards, fanned out in front of her. 

“Go ahead and choose one.” Armin smiled knowingly as he spoke, eagerly anticipating her choice. 

Leaving it up to chance she chose a card that was very close to the middle of the spread. She looked at it, comit it to memory without showing anyone else and inserted it within the deck. She desperately tried to track the card as Armin shuffled the cards as if he had been doing it his whole life, which now that she thought about it he might have been. She had never spoken to him enough to know what his life before the corps head been like.

She was so caught up in thought she haven’t realized that the card on top of the shuffled deck was in fact her card. She was shocked at first until she figured out the trick. He had cut the deck at her re-insertion, then as he shuffled he made sure to keep that card on top.

She scoffed at his simple trick, underwhelmed by his parlor magic. As she turned away he spoke.

“You figured it out right?” Armin asked. “I am trying to teach the crowd a simple trick, if you want to see something really impressive though I am going to need a pen.”

Annie turned producing a pen from her pocket and handing it to Armin. He had that look in his eyes again, it chilled her to the bone. The look of a man that could see right through her and into the deepest darkest corners of her mind. He had someone else shuffle so that she didn’t suspect any early trickery. After it was shuffled he fanned the cards once again.

A large crowd was gathered now all eyes hoping to catch a glance behind the scenes of the trick. She chose a card at random, the six of spades. “Now take the pen and sign your name on the card.” Armin’s voice was calm and serious.

She put the pen to the card and signed it as instructed. When finished she placed the card in the deck once more. She was a little surprised however when Armin once again handed the deck off to be shuffled by a non-believer in the trick. After all of the spectators were satisfied, they handed him the deck. 

Armin cut the deck and flipped the top card. There it was, the 6 of spades, but with no signature. “Oops, I guessed I’m missing something…” The crowd booed upset that he was using what must have been a trick deck. Armin rubbed his neck sheepishly as Annie crossed her arms, clearly dissapointed.

Suddenly Armin perked up, “Oh I know. Hey Annie, do me a favor and picture your signature in your head.” Annie frowned as thought of her scribbled signature, the lines and bumps forming in her mind, when out of no where Armin reached over and kissed her. Right on the lips and without hesitation. Not for long, but not a quick peck. Annie was shocked, she heard the crowd gasp as she felt his soft lips against her own. Just as she had decided that the feeling was worth her anger he pulled away. He then swiped the card off of the table and kissed it while staring into her eyes.

The crowd erupted into yells of protest and surprise as he pulled his lips away, revealing her signature upon the previously unmarked card. The crowd jumped and ran around him as if he were truly magic, Armin however just stared into Annie’s eyes.

They stayed that way for a while, not talking, not blinking, just… looking expressing and discovering things neither one of them knew they had felt.

-

Armin was screaming internally as they ran a lap around the barracks for what felt like the hundredth time. He still couldn’t believe he had the courage, and stupidity, to outright kiss Annie Leonhart of all people. Little did he know that the very girl he thought so much about had been thinking about him all day.

Annie couldn’t decide what was more amazing about him, his intellect, his innocent charm, or how good he suddenly looked to her eyes. He was lean, not buff, with somewhat feminine features, but here was something undeniably masculine about him, not his looks or personality, but something that screamed authority. She tried to think of what it was, but kept getting distracted by the memory of his lips on hers, one she would not be quick to forget.

-

Annie sat right next to Armin at dinner. Mikasa glared at her and Eren giggled to himself, wincing only as he felt Mikasa’s elbow in his ribs. Armin smiled up at her, happy that she was there. Annie pretended not to see any of it and ate in silence.

They sat like that for some time, the three long time friends talking to each other and Annie sitting quietly. Their routine was interrupted only by the lights out bell. Annie followed Armin out of the dining area and pulled him off to the side.

He looked at her confused… then she slapped him. “That was for making me look like a fool. And this is my revenge.” He braced for impact as she rose another hand, this one however, snaked to the back of his neck as she stood up on her toes and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke for air Annie started walking away.

She turned one last time and addressed him, “I can’t wait for the next great trick.”


	4. More than just card magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life had been kind-of crazy recently. And shout out to Hanisu93 for helping me edit this.

Armin had been racking his brain for days desperate to blow the minds of his fellow cadets, there was one cadet however that he was truly focused on. Armin had talked to Annie after their kiss, but she refused to move any further until he delivered a bigger and better trick. He had run through every trick he knew with his bunk mates, but they all knew nothing could top what he did before...at least nothing with cards…

"Arlet, thoughts?" The instructor asked.

He hadn't been paying attention, at least not consciously. He blushed and looked down on the desk only to find he had absentmindedly been taking notes. He tentatively gave a response.

"Well, in a situation like this it would actually be better to move away from the tree line. Although our 3DMG movement would be less effective the possibility with meeting far more and far larger Titans would merely result in more casualties. I would suggest falling back slightly to the ruins you described to meet up with the others in slightly more favorable terrain."

The teacher scowled, "That is not at all what I had in mind cadet."

Armin blushed embarrassed. He looked down in shame.

"However I cannot find any flaw in your logic. Although it would delay operations slightly, the tactical advantage of strategic re-positioning would be precisely the correct move. To be honest I'm peeved I hadn't thought of it.

Armin sighed relieved. He decided to focus on the rest of the lecture before they were released to end of day PT. After hours of pretending he wasn't staring at Annie as they worked out he went to the mess hall. He ate quickly and asked Connie, Bertholdt, and Reiner to join him in their room.

"Okay guys... I think I know what to do next, but I haven't done it in years. I don't even know if I still can. I was hoping I could try it with you."

"Of course! Your tricks have all been awesome so far, I'd love to see you learn it all over again." Connie said excitedly.

Reiner and Bertholdt nodded in unison. Armin had the couple split on either side of the room, Reiner next to Connie. "Thanks for your help guys. Now this isn't going to be card magic. I want you to promise me that if this doesn't work that you won't fake it." They both looked confused but agreed nonetheless. Armin took a deep breath. Okay, let's begin.

-

Two days of practice and a single punch to the gut (courtesy of Bertl) later Armin had not only regained but far surpassed his previous skill. He strode confidently into the mess hall. He had eaten quickly before taking a short stroll. Most people were done eating and were taking the time to socialize. He walked over and stood on a table, addressing the cadets.

"Ahem. Hey guys, you all seemed to enjoy my other tricks and I have something really great for those interested. It isn't quite card magic, and I will need some volunteers."

Cadets looked over excitedly. Practically everyone helped to make Armin's required setup. They moved five chairs next to each other and scooted the tables until the chairs had plenty of their own room in the mess hall. Armin stood facing the crowd who had taken the rest of the chairs or table benches to watch. Armin smiled and once again addressed the crowd.

"Who believes in the powers of hypnotism." A mixture of excited murmurs and bored groans flowed through the 104th. "Perfect! I love non believers. Hmm...Okay Sasha, Jean and Crista can you take a seat please." The three recruits took their seats. "Have I approached any of you before right now about this." They unanimously said no. "Now I want two people who don't believe in hypnotism to take a seat up here." Ymir and Mikasa sat filling in the other two seats. "Please, if this doesn't work don't fake it. Nobody wants to watch a faker."

"Everyone enjoy feel free to cheer later but for now I ask for your silence." He said to the crowd. He then turned to the seated cadets. "Take a deep breath, hold it...release. Look at something at the top of your vision without moving your head, focus on it. Now keep breathing, imagine all of your body relaxing, every fiber of your being relaxing. Breathe, focus only on my voice. Clear your mind...just relax." The seated teens did as they were instructed. The crowd was watching with a mixture of intrigue and bored skepticism. "When I walk by you and tap your head you will do as I say." Armin started left too right saving the non believers for last.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep." Armin said tapping the cadets one by one. The moment they felt his touch they collapsed. Ymir fell face first into the floor and made no move to get up. Armin picked her up and leaned her back, her head lolled. The crowd was now very focused on the blonde.

Now when I snap my fingers you are going to picture the one person in this room that you love the most. When I tap your shoulder you are going to wake up, stay seated, and read them a love poem you definitely know they will love."

The crowd wasn't sure how to feel. They still weren't convinced.

Armin tapped Sasha and she instantly straightened and cleared her throat, "Oh cook, how I'd love to steal your book. If only to get another bite, just for tonight. A tasty flavor, just do me a favor. FEED ME POTATOES!" "Sleep." She collapsed and the crowd laughed at her balled to food.

He tapped Jean who woke with a start, "Mikasa, you torment me daily. Like a bird unable to fly, like a cloud unable to rain, like shade in the summer. Pointless pursuit, what am I too do. You already love one, you already love..." He looked at Eren "...the man of my dreams."

The crowd erupted in gasps and laughter. Eren almost puked and Armin put Jean back to sleep. Christa meekly produced a haiku to Ymir, Mikasa had to be put to sleep because she wouldn't shut up about Eren, and Ymir's poem was far too explicit. Had the small blonde not been asleep she certainly would be blushing.

-

Hours of laughter proceeded. Songs, dances, confessions, anything you could think of passed between the hypnotised victims and the crowd. No one had any doubts anymore. Nobody in their right mind would have subjected themselves to that kind of social execution. Armin released the hypnotised cadets with no memory of anything.

"This was fun but I have one grand finale. I need Eren, Bertl, and Annie." Annie was excited under her stone cold expression, his skill in hypnotism had been awe inspiring. Bertl was blushing, he clearly knew what was to come. Eren had to be practically forced into the chair. Armin made quick work of getting them to sleep.

"Mikasa and Reiner can you join me." The two stepped forward. "Please stand behind your respective partners. I will need you to verify the authenticity of what's next."

The crowd held their breaths as Armin arranged the sleeping forms and their partners accordingly.

"Follow my voice, you are calm, safe, and excited. Yes, excited. You're desperate for touch." The figures began to fidgit uncomfortably. Eren and Bertl were clearly 'excited', the crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing. Mikasa and Reiner were beyond blushing.

"Your beginning to feel it now. Pleasure, so much pleasure. Bliss, erotic release. Euphoric waves of pleasure." Eren moaned. "The louder the crowd gets the better it feels. You're feeling so good but you can't quite peak, can't quite reach your climax." The crowd was ablaze with crazed laughter and awe as Eren bucked his hips, hands on his crotch. Bertl moaned submissively and Annie was a crazed mess, she was touching herself all over not holding back at all.

"Only my snap will let you finish." Armin said above the noise. "What do you guys think have they earned it?" The crowd roared. Armin snapped but not before standing in front of Annie blocking her from view as he watched her face twist as she squirted into her pants, her breath heavy as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high. The crowd was stunned. They suddenly erupted in cheers at Armin ability to manipulate the unconscious figures. Armin woke them and Mikasa and Reiner both beet red established that it definitely wasn't faked. The other three cadets had no idea what had happened, only that it had felt great.

Armin bowed, grabbed Annie by the hand and led her outside. "So? What did you think?"

"This isn't piss." She said bluntly.

"No...no it isn't." Armin responded sheepishly. "I didn't let them see you if that's what you are worried about."

She smirked, "You idiot..." She kissed him deeply. "I've never done that before...and you better make sure that isn't the last time I do."

Armin blushed, "Wait...you're saying I should, you know... we should" He was cut off by another kiss and a hand on his crotch. He moaned into her lips and their tongues met. Armin was in heaven, and Annie couldn't have felt better.

Then he felt a punch to his stomach, he instantly folded in half and lost half of his dinner. "I've never done that before Armin...and now I don't even remember it. That's cruel...just cruel."

"Fucking shit Annie...I think you broke something."

"You shouldn't talk like that. It doesn't suit you." She smiled at him before kissing his forehead."You better not let me down  
Arlet."

She moved to walk away but his voiced stopped her, "Annie...I really do like you...I...I think I love you." She stopped dead in her tracks. "That's a serious statement Arlet."

"It's a good thing I'm serious then." He said wiping his mouth.

"Tomorrow, meet me before breakfast at the edge of the clearing by the lake. Bring a blanket." Annie said demanding.

"Uh sure. What for." Armin replied, his stomach still writhing inside him.

Annie simply walked away leaving the starstruck blonde to recover on his way to the barracks.


End file.
